


the actual romcom ending of tros by rian johnson

by filmingloves



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst with a Happy Ending, Armitage Hux Has Issues, BAMF Leia Organa, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Canon, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, Domestic Violence, Endearments, Endgame, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Gay Poe Dameron, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Ben, Jealous Rey (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, Loneliness, M/M, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Rey (Star Wars), Wedding Fluff, but really who is dom?, happily ever after cause we deserve it, he hella gay, high school sweethearts, liberal use of endearments, obviously not from either of them but from evil PLUTT, periodt and i will be taking no questions on that, possessive reylo, return of gremlin rey to stake her claim, soulmate type beat, this is what actually happened in the end credits of tros, who is sub?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filmingloves/pseuds/filmingloves
Summary: Childhood, enemies. Middle school, dumbasses. High school, sweethearts. College, lovebirds. Forever, married.orRey and Ben spending the entire fic trying to decide who tops.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	the actual romcom ending of tros by rian johnson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).



> Inspired by the lovely @ReyloRobyn2011.

“Hullo.”

He looks up, with red eyes and a scowl. He does a double take when her round, hazel eyes meet his; makes the scowl _extra_ threatening... because he’s a little scared now—this small thing is probably the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

He looks away and shoved his gloved hands in his slacks, sniffling a little bit. 

He hadn’t wanted to come here. 

He hadn’t wanted to come to any school, really, but his parents had concluded that a normal K-12 public education would make him fit in more, him being a senator’s son and all.

“Hullo, Ben Solo.” The girl repeats, louder. Her hair is in three buns, each stacked on top of the other, and her immensely freckled face and nose is flushed with the cold—she seems to have lost her jacket. 

It doesn’t stop her from continuing to babble, as she sits down beside him on the tanbark.

“Ben _Solo._ Ben SOLOOOO.” She drags the name around in her mouth, two little buck teeth sticking out. Then, suddenly, she moves closer to him and he backs away, frightened by this tiny creature.

“I—I know your name,” She starts, a little hesitantly, then gains confidence. “I know, cause I saw you on some of some of the magazines scary Mr. Plutt threw away. He throws away a lotta stuff, but I collect it and then store it in my little clay box that I got at the orphanage cause I’m a scavenger, see? My name is Rey. Rey, like… well, not like anything. But—but _not_ like the _sun_ ray.” 

She pauses at his stunned silence, frowning, her eyebrows knitting together. 

“Can’t you hear me, Ben Solo?” She huffs, grinning an adorably cracked, toothy smile. 

“I thought you probably could, cause of your ginormous ears!”

Did she just—

_What_ did she just say?

Her statement sets him off, bringing him back down to reality where this girl is just another one of his tormentors.

“SHUT UP.” He spits, standing up and glaring. “I do not have ginormous ears. I have normal ears, cause, cause—“ He splutters. “Cause mommy told me that they’re not even that big and you shouldn’t make fun of ‘em. You _shouldn’t_.” 

He looks her patchy, faded attire up and down, cruelly. 

“What’re you even wearing anyways? A _trash bag?”_

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he regrets them, and now she is the one to turn speechless. 

Her eyes widen, filling with tears, and Ben does _not_ feel ashamed, he does _not—_

And then he doesn’t have any time left to decide whether he feels ashamed or not because she punches him in the face.

.

When he regains consciousness, he realizes he is in the nurse’s office. A dull ache pounds in his nose. He blinks, then blearily looks around, his eyes focusing on—

“You! You _punched_ me!” He gasps, feeling the almost suffocating amount of gauze wrapping his nose. “What is wrong with you?”

Rey sticks her tongue out, a little immaturely. “Well, when your nose broke, my wrist cramped and now I have all of your nose blood on my hand. So we’re even.”

“You _broke_ my _nose? What is wrong—“_

“Benny—! Making new friends already? I’m so proud of you.” His mother enters the ward and he groans.

Trust her to take this the wrong way. 

Leia turns to a stunned looking Rey, and bends down, smiling kindly at her. “Are you the famous nose puncher? Darling, you don’t have to say anything. I already know Benny deserved it.”

Rey grins that crooked tooth smile again, and Leia beams. “Well, aren’t you the sweetest little thing? We have to have you over for dinner…?”

“Rey,” Rey says. “My name is Rey.”

“Alright, Rey. I’m sure that Benny—“

“ _Ben—“_

“Hush, Benny. Rey, I’m sure that he will be delighted to be a host to you for dinner today.”

Ben splutters in disbelief, as his mother takes both of them by the hand, and walks them towards her Tesla in the school’s large parking lot.

And that is how, in the first grade, Ben Solo and Rey Nobody become friends.

.

They are inseparable for the next seven years. 

They don’t know it, but the school calls them Rayban, after the sunglasses, to emphasize how they are always together. Whenever someone invites Rey to something, it’s a given that Ben will be coming too. And vice versa.

Ben’s learned a lot more about her since that day she punched him and broke his nose. After seeing how Rey gobbled up dinner that day like she’d been starved for weeks, Leia made it a point to have Rey over everyday.

Ben could tell that it embarrassed her, and felt even lower than scum about what he called her clothes so long ago. She would always try to refuse, but then he would hear the rumble in her belly and see her trembling hands, and grouchily tell her that she would be paying him back with her friendship.

Her face would always light up at that, and something in him would glow fiercely, too, because he wanted to protect her.

It isn’t any different, now. 

Sure, Rey has made other friends, such as Finn and Poe. 

And Ben has also made friends… okay, he really hasn’t. 

But who needs more friends when one has Rey? 

Sometimes, in youthly heartbreak, he wonders if he’s not enough for her, and wishes he was. 

But then she gives him that same, beaming, crooked grin and he can stand to share her.

.

“I’m telling you, Ben, it will be so much fun—!”

“Engineering camp? _Fun?”_

She huffs. “It’s graduation day! Eighth grade graduation day! Just cause camp isn’t one of those deep novels you have your nose stuck in all day doesn’t mean it won’t be fun!”

“Really? I think that’s _exactly_ what it means—“

“Cmon, Ben. Please? _Please?_ Pleasepleasepleaseplease—“

“God. Fine.” He sighs dramatically, but she smiles, happy, probably knowing that whatever she wants from him, she gets. She’s still as tough around the edges as the day he first met her, only now she wears his jackets when she’s cold, and his nose is mostly healed.

That summer at the camp is a real trip. Of course Leia and Han loved the idea— _especially_ his dad, who doesn’t understand why Ben is so attached to his stories—so as soon as Rey brought it up, he has less than a few hours to pack and get ready until they drive all the way to the countryside.

The second day of camp, he gets a funny feeling in his chest when he sees all the other guys amazed at Rey’s genius skill with robots and fixing things and machinery. They’re gathered around her, and Rey, oblivious to anyone even watching her, fixes the wires and cables of the motherboard together. A guy compliments her and she smiles. 

His smile. _His._

The sudden feeling in his chest, it’s dark, heady and furious.

_I knew Rey first,_ He wants to tell them. _I know Rey more than any of you ever will._

He knows that she would probably kill him—or, even worse, be disgusted—if she knew about any of his sick thoughts, though, so he tries to distance himself. 

For the first time in seven years, he distances himself from her.

He hangs out with some girls he doesn’t really know, but for some reason seem to love him, and fakes not feeling well when Rey begs him to come out canoeing with her. 

It is halfway through camp and thirteen rejections later when Ben sits down one summer day under the largest maple tree.

His mind starts to wander.

The guys in his bunk used to tease him about her, and he would take it all in good stride, because part of him wanted so badly to believe it was true. He cannot allow himself to imagine her with anyone else but him; see, they belong to each other. 

Now he comes to the heartbreaking realization he may have always been hers, but she might never be his—and it makes him feel hopeless.

Heartbroken, and hopeless.

.

He spends the rest of camp days in a daze, getting pulled along by Emily—Erin—Elizabeth—he doesn’t care to know their names, and although his heart twists painfully seeing the look on Rey’s face when he refuses yet another pair activity, he knows he has to do this. He doesn’t ever want Rey to feel uncomfortable because of his feelings.

It is the strangest thing: Rey accepts everything. Every brush off, every roll of his eyes, and everytime he fakes a lack of enthusiasm. Her face just falls a little, and then she nods to herself like she’s been preparing herself for something like this, and turns on her feet and walks away, the spring in her step gone.

On one memorable occasion, after he says that he’s too busy to go to the evening paper mache workshop, Emilyerinelizabeth says something cruel behind Rey’s retreating back—and Ben loses it. 

He growls at her to shut the fuck up and keep his Rey’s name out of her dirty mouth, and storms away, frustrated with himself, his sick feelings, his obsessive need to comfort Rey for something he— a monster, caused— and most of all, who he is turning out to be.

It all comes to a head the last day of camp: the maple dance.

He’s reluctant to go, but he just gets dragged along in the flow of things. He should’ve realized it was a terrible mistake.

At first, he’s seeing red because Rey is with someone else, by the fruit punch bowls. Who even is that fucking bastard? He doesn’t deserve her. No one deserves her, besides… well, besides….

Ben does his best to remind himself that he is a jealous brute who will never be good enough for her, and that calms him down. A little.

He sulks in the log seats for as long as he can before he can fake sick to leave… until he hears a commotion from the crowd in the middle of the dance floor, and disregarding his better instincts, he decides to find out what’s going on.

Ben gets an off feeling as he slowly walks over, starting to feel like one of the voices he’s hearing is familiar.

He pushes past people to the center, almost dropping dead on the spot at what he sees.

It’s Emilyerinelizabeth and another girl, wrestling.

Well, it’s mostly the other girl doing the wrestling, as Emilyerinelizabeth whimpers in pain and tries to shield her face to avoid incoming blows.

That’s not what is surprising to him. 

What is surprising to him is that the other girl is his Rey. 

Her cheeks are streaked red, and her eyes are puffy, like she’s crying—which, she _is_ , he notices, in wonder—and strangled words fly out of her: _He’s mine, he’s mine he’s mine he’s mine, I thought I could let him go, but I just couldn’t, never, not him, he’s mine—and you don’t get to take him from—_

He finally comes to his senses and jumps in the middle of it all, dragging Rey out kicking and screaming into his arms. She tries to fight back a little more, clawing her fingers into his bicep, but unlike when she punched him seven years ago, he is stronger now.

“Your girlfriend’s a fucking psycho, Solo,” Emilyerinelizabeth yells, holding a hand to her bloody nose. 

He ignores her. He pays no attention to the frightened whispers that are starting to build up around them.

Gently, he locks his arms around his Rey in a tight embrace and she slowly stills, lets out a choked sob as she falls into him, burying her face in his chest. He carries her out in wake of the stunned silence of the crowd around them, supporting her with his left arm as he takes out his phone to call his mom, because there is no way they aren’t getting kicked out of this place in a few seconds.

.

“Mine,” She whimpers possessively into his chest an hour later, their things in suitcases by the grassy outdoor lawn of camp. “ _Mine.”_

“Yes, sweetheart. Yes,” He soothes, pressing a kiss to her hair, nuzzling her with his nose, as a very confused Leia pulls up at the curb.

.

She doesn’t talk about it the entire ride home, and he doesn’t dare ask.

.

They resume their friendship, but now there is an implicit understanding: they belong to each other.

This is a fact that doesn’t go unnoticed.

Once high school starts, Ben doesn’t have to worry about other guys around Rey. Firstly, Finn and Poe are into each other, _and_ Rey steals his soccer jersey and wears it over her own clothes everyday—he doesn’t know if she quite understands what it means, but it keeps everyone else away, and that seems fair to him.

The same goes for her—it seems as if the story of Rey’s brawl over him in camp had spread, and now Ben bemusedly sees girls too scared to even partner up with him in almost every one of his classes. Rey doesn’t notice—at least, he _thinks_ she doesn’t notice, until one day he can swear she smiles smugly when some girl he doesn’t know starts to walk up to him—sees her tiny hand on his bicep—and immediately starts walking in the opposite direction.

But it’s all very not official.

He wants to ask, wants to plead, _What was that, what is_ this _, darling, if you even loved me an iota of how much I love you—tell me—_

But she keeps him at arm’s length. 

That’s okay, though. He can be anything she wants him to be, as long as her smiles are for him. 

Those he greedily guards for himself. 

It’s all going generally very calmly, until one day, Rey takes off his sweatshirt from snuggling in it all day long to feel a bit of the wind. 

It’s in the bleachers, during the game after school, where he sees it.

A painful, purple bruise on her cheek.

She instantly senses it, when he sees it, because she promptly turns to him, maybe in hopes of trying to quell his mood. 

But her face is solemn, because she knows that there is now no way that’s going to get him to calm down.

“Tell me,” He manages. “Tell me who, Rey.”

She looks like she’s going to cry. “I… I don’t know,” She tries, looking away.

Is she trying to protect someone? Even though it’s probably not true, the very thought makes his blood boil. He gently grabs her chin, angling her to face him.

His voice comes out a little harshly. “I’ll find out sooner or later, darling. Just tell me.” 

Fuck. The endearments came out again. He really needs to get that under control.

She grimaces, wincing a little as he palms the swelling, then presses his lips to it. 

Her voice breaks, and so does she.

“ ...Plutt.” 

.

Rey is crying. 

“Ben, Ben, please,” She begs, holding onto his jacket like a lifeline. She wraps her small hand around his wrist, squeezing as soothingly as she can.

“I am going to kill him,” He says quietly. 

There is a persistent tick in his jaw, and he braces himself for the heartbreak when he yanks himself from her tight hold on him. “Let go, baby—”

_“No—”_

“’Rey.” 

It’s firm, but her grip tightens.

“Give me a chance to explain—!” She cries, her eyes wild, frantic. “It was just cause he wasn’t getting enough money from the adoption agency. I—I just need to stick with it for two more years, Ben, then we’ll both be in Virginia at William and Mary, and you, _you_ won’t be in _jail—_ ” 

Is she serious? The confusion in his eyes must show because she seems to get even more upset.

Rey growls in frustration. “You don’t understand. I just—I couldn’t _take_ that, Ben, you are everything, and I—”

“ _Fuck_ , Rey, the bastard _hit_ you, are you listening to yourself right now?” He roars, and almost instantly,it makes him feel like shit because her eyes well up with more tears.

“Ben, please. _Please_. For me?” Her eyes are hopeful stars, her pain trickling out from underneath their darker sides. She starts to try another tactic—adjusts him in her arms to face her. But then he can see the bruise, again, and it makes him want to die. 

He sighs, his anger suddenly deflating as he immediately feels hopeless, instead. His words come out in a rush.

“...you’re staying with me. Dad has been dying to take you in, anyway—and we have plenty of guest rooms—though I would feel better if you slept in my arms—but, well, I don’t know if you… look, it doesn’t matter. After school today, you come with _me.”_

Now it is her turn to get angry. Her eyes narrow in a strange mix of embarrassment and fury. 

“You know I can’t do that, Ben,” She says slowly. “Your parents have been nice enough letting me stay all day. I can’t just move in. I may be an orphan, but I’m not a freeloader. I—I can’t believe you’d think that I’d agree to that. I’m not the kind of person who would do that.”

Shit.

“You know I didn’t mean that.” 

“You did. You did mean it. I don’t want this, Ben.” She lets out a ragged, teary sigh. “I want to be your equal.”

His heart sinks.

“You _are—”_

“You—all I want is for you to love me. I can’t take whatever this is, Ben. I want the real thing. I want you. But I just can’t do this. I can’t be with you when you’ll get tired of me in an instant. You don’t want me living with you—No, let me finish,” She cries when he opens his mouth to say something back. “You only think you do. But if I were to ever depend on you like that, you would start to wonder if it was worth it. You would start to wonder if _I_ was worth it. And then you… Ben, and then you would _leave me.”_

“Fucking hell, baby—Rey—Rey, _come back here._ “

But she turns on her heels and runs, fast, away from him. 

He tries to follow, but inevitably loses sight of her: his Rey has always been faster than Ben ever could be.

.

He is in literal hell for the next few weeks.

First, there is the constant, cold glares from both Dameron and his boyfriend. Then, he has to grit his teeth every single fucking time the guys in his year try to get close to her—Hux, Snap, Mitaka—it seems to have been decided that Rey’s up for grabs now that almost everyone has heard about their fallout. 

Several times he finds himself in the library during lunch. Of course, he’d usually sit with Rey, and the others, but Rey hates him now, and her friends, like Finn, and Poe, only put up with him because they liked Rey. 

He’s always thought he’d be okay with being alone. But that was back more than a decade ago, when he hadn’t known what it was like to feel like a part of something. He can’t believe he ruined this. Everything he puts his hands on, it’s ruined. Maybe it is better that Rey is keeping her distance from him. 

It’s just hard. He feels so alone, and he really did like her friends, even if they didn’t care for him.

His parents notice, of course. He gives his mother a withering look when she asks why Rey’s not at dinner and makes up a flimsy excuse. His heart hurts when his father tells him to let Rey know that she’s welcome to join Han in fixing up his old Subaru’s carburetor. 

Ben briefly thinks that he might just beg his parents to let him leave the public schooling system. Their social experiment has gone on for long enough—and he’s never really cared for either, anyway, has only stuck this far because of Rey.

_Rey._

But life goes on. Ben can catch her staring at him, sometimes, and always does his best to pierce her with his unyielding stare right back, before she colors and looks down. It’s a little odd. He sees her everywhere; it’s almost like she’s following him. He almost believes it, but then snaps out of his delusion.

It’s one of those sad days while he’s walking down the hall, counting the minutes left to go home and drown himself in self-pity, when he hears Armitage Hux saying something.

Armitage Hux, saying something… to Rey.

He’s ganging up on her, his cronies making a circle around them. Her nose is scrunched and her lower lip is trembling, and he knows this means she is scared. He’s there immediately, but Hux doesn’t notice him at first.

“You think you’re some high and mighty chick after you reject me, huh? You should know I’m the only guy who would ever deign to—well. Look who we have here. Ben Solo.” He has a twisted smile appear on his face, when he sees Ben come into view. His eyes flash for a moment and then he instantly turns back to Rey. 

“ _Fuck_. Is that why you won’t go out with me, Niima? Oh, who am I kidding. Of course you spend all your time sucking up to this rich asshole. He’s the only way white trash like you can ever hope to succeed in life.” 

Ben is trembling, and Hux turns to him again with a scoff.

“Little bitch is always trailing after you like a lovesick puppy, Solo— when you gonna man up and put her down— “

“ _Ben—_ “ 

There’s a haze of red in front of him, and he can hear his Rey screaming. 

Now, normally, that would alarm him. 

His first instinct would be to soothe her, but this is one of the rare situations where killing the person who disrespected her takes precedence.

He’s landing devastating blows mindlessly, punching and kicking, the beast in his mind roaring for them to be dead, until he feels a sharp tug from his Rey— and he’s reeling, helpless to her cries for him as he succumbs and takes her in his arms as he turns.

His vision is dizzy as he storms away to the nurse’s office.

.

He opens his eyes, groggily, settling more comfortably into the fluffy pillow.

The pillow…. soft…. _Rey…_. Rey. He wants Rey. He tries to bring his head up, looking around blearily, but then a tiny hand that’s curled in his hair gently pushes him back down onto the pillow—no, her lap. He gasps.

He’s in his bedroom. Rey is there with a suitcase. 

He has absolutely no idea what’s going on.

“Ben,” A small voice says. “Ben. Sit up, please. Let me hold you.”

Okay, so—he doesn’t know if this is a dream(he’s pretty sure at this point it is), but he’ll take it.

He falls into her, his heart leaping and his body comforted by her smell as he buries his head into her chest. How he’s missed her. He tries not to, but he can’t help it: a happy grin stretches from each corner of his mouth as she presses her lips to his hair.

“Suspended?”

“Yes, you imbecile,” Rey scolds. “For a whole week.”

She sighs sadly.

“Baby, tell me you weren’t sitting alone all that time.”

Her fingers play with his locks, massaging gently between them. 

Something feels stuck in his throat.

“I thought you didn’t want to see me,” He mumbles into her shirt. “I thought you hated me.”

Her grip suddenly tightens to the point of pain and she gasps.

“Oh, sweetheart, no,” She cries. ‘We were waiting for you, every day at lunch. I thought you didn’t want to be with me. That’s why I tried… well, I tried to be around you a little bit.” She colors. “I know…. I know Hux said I was always following you around, but I had to be near you. So I could see you, even if you didn’t want to see me.”

At this, he breaks down. 

All this time, she was in the same situation as him. 

And he had thought she hated him.

“I—Rey, I really—“ He stumbles over his words a little. She just takes his face in her hands, her eyes shining with an emotion he wishes she felt.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” She bites her lip as she caresses and soothes him. “Did you feel very lonely without me, baby?”

He nods, his eyes burning with unshed tears. “I felt so lonely without you, Rey. I thought I was going crazy. Fuck, I think I _went_ crazy. Please don’t leave me again. Please. I can’t take it.”

“Never again.” She kisses his tears away, and tightens her arms around him, until his trembling subsides.

He eyes her suitcase and she notices. “Child protective services found out about Plutt. So…. so I’m staying here until we find me a new home.”

He just feels relief.

“Your home is with me,” He says quietly, when she’s tucking him into bed. He’s so tired he doesn’t notice how she softly protests when he instinctively draws her into his arms under the blankets.

“Oh, Ben, we can’t….” She whispers into his chest, but then sighs and snuggles in. She presses her lips to his chin, then narrows her eyes. “You’re hurt. Bastard got a few hits in.”

It’s true. He can feel it in the way it’s a little hard to breathe, and there’s a painful cut across his left cheek.

“S’okay. Baby, I…. will you let me kiss you? Need you right now.”

For a second she looks astonished, but then she sits up in his lap and nods fervently. 

She takes the lead, as she always has, and wastes no time in pressing ardent kisses to his nose, his cheek, his eyes, his burning ears, and, finally, his lips.

She kisses his dried tears, and that makes him want to cry more. She kisses him in long and languorous waves, soothing him until she has kissed the both of them to sleep.

They don’t need to tell each other they love each other. That’s something they already know.

.

“Where are you going, Rey?” Poe asks. He’s been fascinated about this spritely little girl and her shadow ever since they became friends in the fourth grade.

Rey adjusts Ben’s drowsy head on her shoulder, smoothing his wild hair down as much as she can, and looks out the window of the plane when she answers. “Me and Ben are gonna go to that grad school near William and Mary. Ben’s a genius, so he’ll get in no matter what, but he’s been helping me on my application, so we both can go next year.”

“Mm?” Ben mumbles a little groggily from his place on Rey’s shoulder, opening his eyes just a bit. 

Her expression instantly turns into what Poe swears is the dictionary definition of that heart eyed emoji, and he scoffs internally at how Solo plays her like a fiddle. Rey is the most badass person he’s ever met, but she melts into a goddamn puddle for that evil, goth, man-child. Throughout the years, both Poe and his boyfriend have seen Rey make a ton of friends—she’s become very popular, which is expected for being the literal bundle of joy she is. But the unwritten rule is this: if you want Rey to be at an event, you better make sure Ben is invited, too, or she won’t bother showing up.

In the present, she is cooing to him and Poe can almost swear Solo smirks. 

“Sweetheart, go back to sleep,” She tells him. “We want you to be well rested when we get back to the airport.”

He smiles sleepily up at her and nods, obediently, before starting to drift back to slumber.

Poe has had enough. Sitting in this three chair seating arrangement the whole flight back home has been hard enough, but this—this is just too much.

“Rey,” He says as innocently as possible, “What do you say to taking Finn’s place in our room at the airport hotel with me?”

She’s confused, and scrunches up her nose. “What—“

Solo sits up, immediately awake, which confirms Poe’s suspicion that he was never really asleep. 

“That is fucking non-negotiable, Dameron,” He says lightly. Solo’s tone is light, but you’d be a fool not to sense the underlying danger.

“Solo,” Poe chides, knowing the risk this poses. But he just finds this whole possessiveness thing he has over Rey with other men—even gay—is hilarious. “Now you _know_ that if there was anyone I’d want to share a room, it’d be with you, hot stuff.”

Solo rolls his eyes, but relaxes, resting his head back on Rey’s shoulder.

“You’d better watch it with those comments, Poe,” Rey says, grumbling under her breath a little. “He’s _mine._ ”

Oh, gosh. 

Now this is becoming an even worse situation than the public PDA.

“Trust me, I know, Rey,” He half laughs, half groans. “ _You_ seem to have forgotten that I went to camp with you that year.”

She blushes, but doesn’t deny it. 

See, everyone thinks Solo is this huge, scary bulldog without a leash, but it’s been pretty clear to Poe for a while now that Rey sees him as a helpless and sweet, overgrown Chihuahua that she owns. 

Solo gives up pretending to sleep, and sits up in his seat. “These hurting you, sweetheart?” He motions to her three made up, tight buns.

Rey blushes again, nodding. Poe groans internally—Solo takes this as permission to slowly unravel her hair, massaging his fingers through the curls. Rey hums happily—at which he stops for a second—then, with a pleased rumble, continues his ministrations.

It’s always like this with them. They’re just a little freaky like that—like they always seem to know what the other is thinking.

Poe shakes his head, smiles, and settles back into his seat.

.

They become husband and wife at 22.

Leia organizes the wedding, and Ben feels his heart fail him when Rey beams up at him, grinning that same toothy smile. 

He can’t help himself.

The seven blessings are hardly over before he breaks the glass, and hauls his wife into his arms, kissing every inch of her he can find.

.

“Hullo, Ben Solo,” She says in his possessive embrace, after. 

“Can you hear me?” She whispers to the shell of his lobe. “I thought you probably could, cause of your ginormous ears.”

He just squeezes her closer to his chest, and sighs quietly. 

He should’ve known from the start.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
